1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable hinge bracket for a laptop computer, and more particularly to a foldable hinge bracket that is able to be folded for storage or transportation to save space.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hinge bracket is provided between the screen and the panel of a laptop computer to allow the screen to pivot relative to the panel. Normally, after the hinge bracket is mounted on the laptop computer, the hinge bracket is able to provide necessary friction to the screen so as to support the screen at a predetermined position or to provide reasonable space for the screen to pivot with respect to the panel so that the screen is able to engage with the panel. However, when the hinge bracket is not assembled on the laptop computer, the conventional hinge bracket, within a limited space to pivot, takes large space when storage or transportation becomes necessary, which is a great concern for the manufacturer when the issue turns to cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved hinge bracket for a laptop computer to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved hinge bracket which is foldable so that the hinge bracket is able to be extended in parallel such that the space taken by the hinge bracket when transported or stored is minimized. Therefore, the user is able to have more room available to store hinge brackets than before.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the hinge bracket has a pad with a finger laterally extending out of the pad and a positioning disk with a first cutout and a second cutout alternately corresponding to the finger so that the finger is able to rest in the first cutout or the second cutout depending whether the hinge bracket is to be extended or folded.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.